


Mistake

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, F/M, Miscarriage, Overdosing, Relapsing, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: You and Frankie never told the guys why you broke up. It was a secret that both of you held close but after being reunited after 10 years apart, can it remain a secret for much longer?~No Tom in this cause... I don't like him!
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

You’d been surprised when you'd received a call from Santi inviting you to his house warming party. It had been about 3 years since you’d last spoken to him, to busy fighting Narco’s in his mother's homeland to pick up the phone and talk. You still see Will and Benny regularly, going for a drink with them most weeks but you never went to fight night, because he went to fight night. He was the one person that you were nervous about seeing but you knew he was going to be there. 10 years ago you’d both been happy, looking forward to what the future was to bring but fate was a cruel thing and tragedy ripped the two of you apart. Ten years had passed and your paths had not crossed since the night you left, no words passing between you. So you’d both grieved alone and no one knew. You straightened your hair in the mirror before grabbing your keys from the dish and dashing out the door, smiling at Will who was sat in his truck across from your house. 

‘Evening Bee.’ He said sweetly, grinning as you hopped into the truck. 

Bee was the nickname they’d all gifted you a long time ago. You’d always been buzzing around, busying yourself so that everyone was happy and cared for. Benny had commented that you were always a busy Bee whenever they saw you and Frankie had decided that that would be your nickname. Bee. 

‘How are you feeling about all this Bee?’ Asked Benny as he leaned forward in his chair to look at you. 

‘Honestly?… Terrified.’ You replied, letting your head fall back against the head restraint ‘I know it’s been ten years but so much has happened since then.’ You continue, twisting the wedding band on your finger unconsciously as you talk ‘I just hope he doesn’t still hate me.’ 

‘He never hated you, Bee.’ Stated Will, giving your hand a gentle squeeze before starting the truck ‘We don’t know what happened between the two of you but know that he still cares about you and he never hated you.’ 

‘God that just makes it worse.’ You groan into the hand you’ve placed over your face. 

‘You’ve got us, Bee.’ Said Benny softly as he squeezed your arm gently. 

‘Thanks, Miller.’ You reply, giving him a grim smile before returning your attention to the road ahead. 

It wasn’t a long drive. You soon found yourself walking through a wooden gate to the side of Santi’s new house where voices and laughter erupted from beyond. You let the two brothers go first, your hands shaking with nerves as you turn the corner to see Santi surrounded by unfamiliar faces… and one familiar one. Your eyes locked almost instantly, pain flashing in those familiar brown eyes as he gives you a weak smile and a nod. 

‘I need a drink.’ You state as you make a b-line for Santi’s makeshift bar and pouring yourself a strong gin and tonic. 

‘Well hello to you Bee.’ Came a familiar voice and you turn your head to see Santi stood beside you ‘Why didn’t you come to say hi as soon as you arrived?’ 

‘I uh…’ Your eyes settle on Frankie who’s now talking to will and Pope’s follows your gaze.

‘Right.’ He replies, shifting his weight from one leg to the other ‘What happened between you two?’ He asks ‘You were happy, looking at getting married and then all of a sudden you walk out on him. What gives?’

‘It’s not my place to tell unless he’s happy for me to do so.’ You reply, practically downing your drink ‘I’d appreciate it if you left it alone.’ You snap, turning to pour yourself another drink.

‘Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you.’ Said Santi as he put his arm around your shoulders ‘I’ve missed you, Bee. Missed my friends. Just hoped we could all hang like old times.’ 

‘I know, Pope.’ You reply, giving him a sad smile ‘I’d like that too.’ 

‘Come on.’ He motions for you to follow with a tilt of his head, his arm still around your shoulder as he leads you to the decking where the Miller brothers are talking to Frankie. 

They all greet you with a smile, all accept Frankie who gives you a wounded look that has your stomach twisting in knots. 

‘How are you, Bee?’ He asks softly, his hand gripping the beer in his hand tightly. 

‘I’m okay.’ You reply, taking a sip of your drink. 

His eye catches a glint from your engagement ring and sees the wedding band that sits beside it, his face falling even more at the realisation that you’re married. He excuses himself, downing the last of his beer and stating he needs another. You watch him leave with a guilt-ridden expression and Will follows him, standing beside the man and grabbing a beer as he glances at him. 

‘You never told me she got married.’ He spits, turning to face his friend with a face like thunder. 

‘What difference would it have made man?’ Asks Will, placing a hand on Frankie’s shoulder. 

‘What’s his name?’ He growls, taking another large swig of his beer. 

‘His name was Andy.’ He replied, giving Frankie a grim expression. 

‘Was?’ Morale’s expression changes then, dread washing over him as he waits for Will to explain. 

‘He died the year before last.’ He states, eyes glancing over at you before continuing ‘He was shot in a gas station robbery. Was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.’ 

‘Fuck.’ 

‘Gets worse.’ 

‘How can it get any worse?’ Asks Frankie, his heart breaking for you.

‘They’d only been married a month.’ He finishes, his grim expression making Frankie groan ‘He was a really great guy. Worshipped her. Taken her a long time to move on.’ 

‘We lost a baby.’ Stated Frankie suddenly, causing Will’s head to dart back in shock. 

‘What?’ 

‘We were pregnant.’ He continues ‘She was about 3 months along. We were so excited about the idea that we were going to be parents. We hadn’t told you guys yet as we wanted to wait until we knew what we were having. It broke us.’ 

‘Shit man. I’m so sorry.’ 

‘I took it really hard, kept blaming myself and she couldn’t handle it anymore so she left.’ He elaborated, scrubbing a calloused hand over his face ‘I still keep one of the sonogram pictures in my wallet. I don’t blame her for leaving.’

‘Frankie I-‘

‘Don’t say anything to the others.’ He pleads ‘We swore that it would stay between us but…’ He pauses, looking Will in the eye ‘I trust you.’ 

Will nods before the two men made there way back to the others. Frankie isn’t sure why he told Ironhead about the baby. Perhaps it was because he felt you’d suffered more than people should. Perhaps he just needed to relieve himself of some pent up grief. The evening continued much as it had started. Frankie relaxed around you a little as you both consumed a few more drinks and eventually you found yourself alone with him, watching as the guys laugh whilst fetching more drinks. 

‘I’m sorry about your husband.’ He says out of the blue, taking you by surprise ‘Will told me.’

‘Right…’ You reply, glancing at the older Miller ‘Of course he did.’ 

‘I’m glad you found someone though.’ He continued, sipping his beer as he perched on the table behind him ‘You deserve all the happiness in the world.’ 

‘God Frankie why are you…’ You throw your arms up in exasperation. 

‘Why am I what?’ 

‘So sweet and perfect?’ You growl ‘I walked out on you because I couldn’t handle your grief. You should despise me.’ 

‘Grief affects people in different ways.’ He states, shrugging his shoulders ‘Sure it fucking sucked that I had to grieve alone but I understood. It was different for you.’ 

‘How?’ 

‘Because you were carrying it inside you.’ He finishes, tilting his head to the side as he speaks ‘You lost a piece of you.’

You open your mouth to speak but no words escape them. You look at him dumbstruck, shocked by how genuinely okay he was with everything. You’d hated yourself for years for what you’d done to him. You had spend evenings starting at his number with your finger hovering over the call button only to chicken out and cry yourself to sleep. You didn't speak much after that, his words hanging over you like an anvil on a rope and you realise you never really grieved.

~ 

In the weeks following Santi’s party, you spend much of your time locked away in your house. When you’d learned that Frankie had moved back permanently you’d lost it a little. You weren't sure how you were going to cope with the fact that you’d likely see him around, it was a small town. He’d moved a few towns over after you’d separated, hoping that a fresh start was what he needed to start moving forward but he’d only found himself missing you more. A knock at your door pulled you back to the real world with a crash and you were surprised to find Will stood there at your front door, two take out coffees and a bag of doughnuts in hand. You’d always been closer to Will than Benny. You loved both Miller brothers dearly but Will was always the more straight forward one of the two, often talking sense into you when you were at your lowest. 

‘I come bearing gifts.’ He says, raising them up as you motion for him to come in ‘Where have you been Bee? I’ve been worried.’ 

‘I uh-‘ You Pause, thinking carefully about your answer ‘I realised some stuff that I’d bottled up inside and I needed to work through it.’

‘What stuff?’ 

‘Stuff with Frankie.’ You say plainly, hoping he’ll drop it.

He does. You sit in silence for a while, sipping at the latte Will brought you and nibbling on the jam-filled doughnut, your favourite. 

‘So we’re going out for a few drinks tonight for Benny’s birthday.’ He starts, leaning back in his chair ‘I know he really wants you to come.’ 

‘Frankie going to be there?’ You ask, eyes looking at him over the lip of your coffee. 

‘Yeah… but please don’t let that put you off.’ He begs, his big blue eyes instantly making you feel guilty ‘It’s Benny’s birthday. 

‘Okay, okay… Sure.’ You reply, grinning at him as he punches the air. 

‘I’ll pick you up at seven Bee.’ He states, kissing you on the cheek and jumped to his feet ‘Got to run a few errands. See you later sweet.’ 

~

‘I’m so glad you came Bee!’ Exclaims Benny as he hugs you tightly, his words slurring. 

You didn't regret going in the end. You were several shots in and now on your fourth beer, the buzz made you feel the freest you had in a long time. You and Frankie had even started cracking jokes together, the tension between you two disappearing with each drink consumed. It genuinely felt like it had all those years ago. 

‘So how’s it going with that waitress you’ve been fucking?’ Benny asked Santi ‘What’s her name? Susy, Sally-‘ 

‘Sandy and I broke up with her.’ He grumbles, sipping at his whisky. 

‘Santi got bored?’ You say with feigned shock ‘Never!’ 

The boys laughed and your eyes lock with Frankie, a warm feeling bubbling in your middle at the sight of him smiling. You’d always loved his smile. The way his eyes crinkle in the corner and his dimples, how it reached his dark eyes. Santi flipped you one as he finished his drink. 

‘I need to get going.’ He states, kissing you on the cheek. 

‘Bye Pope.’ Everyone said in unison as he slipped out of the booth and waved at them over his shoulder. 

‘Frankster, you mind dropping us off?’ Asks Benny as he slaps him on the shoulder ‘Will and I are definitely in no fit state to be drivin’ anywhere.’ 

‘Yeah course.’ 

‘But you were my ride!’ You exclaim in a slightly panicked tone. 

‘I can drop you, Bee.’ He states, giving you a small smile ‘Your place is on my way anyway.’ 

‘Oh, okay... Thanks.’ You reply, rubbing your palms together nervously. 

You sat in silence on the drive, Will and Benny sat in the back whilst you sat in the front with Frankie. You could see him glancing at you from out of the corner of your eye and you felt a warmth pool in your core. He dropped the Miller’s off first, the two of you chuckling at the sight of Benny stumbling to the front door with the help of his brother. He pulled away again and drove towards yours, continuing to sit in awkward silence, your bottom lip trapped between your teeth as you try to control the thoughts that are racing through your mind. You knew that last beer was a bad idea. When he pulled up outside your house you finally allowed yourself to look at him. 

‘Thanks for the ride.’ You say as you give him a genuine smile before turning to open your door. 

‘Ah shit, the lock catches. I haven’t had a chance to fix it. One sec.’ He said, hopping out of the car and sprinting around to your side. 

‘Thanks.’ 

You stand opposite him for a few minutes, the two of you just gazing at each other but neither brave enough to make a move. 

‘I should head in.’ You state, motioning to your door with your key. 

‘Yeah right.’ 

He walks you, no words needing to be exchanged as you come to a stop by your painted, olive, front door. You fondle with your keys as you bite your lip, your gaze flitting between his eyes and his lips. Noticing this Frankie went for it, lacing his hand around the back of your head as he pulled you into a bruising kiss. You didn’t even resist, instantly opening up for him and allowing his tongue to dance with yours. Things got heated fast and before you knew it you were stumbling through your door backwards as Frankie kissed your neck whilst his hands lifted your dress up so it pooled around your waist. Your fingers fumbled with his belt and within seconds his erection sprung free, pumping him a few times before he lifted you by the back of your legs. He carried you to the nearest surface which happened to be your kitchen table and you both moan loudly when he pushes into you with one swift flick of his hips. 

‘SHIT.’ You scream as he fucks you relentlessly, dragging several orgasms from you as your back arches from the cool wood surface your r laid upon.   
  
He pulls your top half up so that he can kiss you, one hand on your back to support you as the other holds your hip to ground him. 

‘One more Bee.’ He orders, grinning when you orgasm almost on command and you drag him with you, both collapsing on the table as you come down from your highs. 

‘FUCK!’ You shout suddenly as you push him away and sprint for the bathroom, leaving him stood there confused. 

‘What’s wrong?’ he asks, watching as you stalk out the bathroom.

‘I shouldn’t… We shouldn’t…’ You panic as you pace, hands tearing at your hair. 

‘Bee what’s the matter?’ 

‘You should have finished in me.’ You cry, tears starting to run down your cheeks ‘I’m not on any contraception.’ 

‘Fuck… I should have asked you.’ He replies as he throws hid hands up to his head.

‘I think you should leave.’ You state, your voice shaking as you grab the throw from your couch and wrap it around your shoulders ‘Please Frankie... Leave.’

‘Bee-‘

‘This was a mistake.’ 

Your statement was like a knife to the heart. Pulling his jeans back up he grabbed his keys from the floor and left, the door slamming loudly behind him. You stand there for a moment in shock, the reality of what just happened hitting you. Then you cry. You sink to your knees and rock yourself until you can’t cry anymore. What had you done?


	2. Chapter 2

Things weren't good for Frankie after you’d left. The day you’d slid that positive test across the table to him his heart had almost burst with joy, he’d scooped you up in his arms and spun you around before smothering your belly in kisses. It had been so hard to keep the secret from the guys but you wanted to tell them once you both knew the gender. You’d lived in oversized shirts after you’d started to show at 2 months, not wanting the guys to get any indication that something was amiss and they had been clueless. They’d not even noticed that you’d not been drinking. It happened whilst doing your weekly, your worst moment laid bare for everyone in the cereal aisle to see and you had passed out, coming to in a hospital bed with a sobbing Frankie at your side. He had tried to stay strong for you but he was devastated, your lack of reaction leading to heated arguments that always ended with him in tears. One night, 3 months after the miscarriage, you had had enough and left without any real explanation, he didn’t hear from you again. It was a downward spiral then. He had moved away from you in the hope it would help him move on but he only ended up missing you so painfully much and Coke ended up being the only thing that could numb it. Everything went wrong then. He lost his piloting licence and then his job. He lost so much weight that he'd become almost unrecognisable. The guys tried to get him to stop, pleaded with him but the final straw had been when he crashed his truck from driving high. The guys supported him then and had done whatever could to help him get back on the wagon and after a while, he even managed to get his licence back. He secured a job and things started to look up again for Francisco Morales, life was heading in the right direction. Then you came back into his life. That night he thought he was getting back that missing part of himself that he had been looking for, for over a decade but when you’d thrown him out, he hit rock bottom again. The boys hadn’t heard or spoken to him in a week they started to worry. It was sealed when Will received a text that made his stomach drop. 

‘What’s up?’ You asked as you answer your phone. 

**_ ‘Bee have you spoken to Frankie?’  _ **

‘I haven’t seen him since he dropped me off from Benny’s birthday drinks.’ You state, your brow furrowed as you hear Will cursing at the other end ‘Will what’s wrong?’

**_ ‘I got a text from him that’s got me worried. I would go and check on him but my trucks in the shop and Benny’s away.’  _ **

‘What about Santi?’ You ask

**_ ‘He’s in Florida for his sister’s wedding remember.’  _ **

‘Will what aren’t you telling me?’ You push, sensing Will’s panic. 

**_ ‘Frankie suffered from a substance addiction after you left, took him a while to get clean but he’s been doing so well the last few years. I got a text from him that just said “I’m done.” and I’m freaking out. I’m worried something’s happened.’  _ **

Your stomach drops ‘Shit’

**_ ‘What?’  _ ** Will asks, his tone a tad accusing. 

‘When Frankie dropped me off we kinda fucked.’ You reply, pacing your kitchen ‘I freaked out after and threw him out.’

**_ ‘Fuck Bee! What were you thinking?’  _ **

You don’t answer, you just fight to keep your breathing under control and you pull on some boots and grab your keys. 

‘I’m heading to his now. I’ll call you.’ With that, you hang up. 

You’re pretty sure you break every road law there is driving to his house, throwing your car onto his drive and sprinting to his front door. You bang on it vigorously with your closed fist, heart in your throat as you shout for him to come to the door. You know he’s home, his truck is sat in the drive and you can hear the TV playing through the small open window to your right, too small for you to climb through. 

‘Come on Frankie, open up!’ 

Still nothing. 

You sprint around the side of the house. Finding the gate unlocked, you clamber up the steps onto his deck where you peer through the glass doors and see him. He’s laying on the lounge floor, his eyes are open but unseeing and the only evidence that he's still alive is the ragged rise and fall of his chest. You try to slide the door open but curse when you find it locked and you decide that desperate times mean desperate measures so you grab the heaviest thing you can find and throw it. The glass door shatters into a million pieces and you cover your face as shards fly, sprinting through the door as soon as they settle. You are at his side in a heartbeat, the sight of him making you feel sick but you don’t have time to panic. You pull out your phone and dial 911, asking for an ambulance and firing off his address to the operators at the other end. He lets out a guttural sound that makes your blood run cold and you look down at Frankie who’s body’s gone rigid and you know what's about to happen. 

‘Fuck he’s having a seizure.’ You cry as he starts to convulse violently on the floor in front of her, foam spilling from his open mouth and his eyes practically white as they roll back into his skull. 

They instruct you on what to do and you do your best to follow what they tell you, your resolve starting to falter as he continues to deteriorate at an alarming rate. You let out the breath you hadn't realised you were holding when you hear the ambulance outside and you sprint to the door to open it for them, standing back as they rush past you. 

‘Please help him.’ You beg, finally allowing yourself to cry. 

Your phone buzzes in your pocket and when you see it’s Will you answer, sobbing down the phone as you tell him what’s going on. He tries to keep you calm, asking you to stay on the phone with him as the EMT’s work on Frankie just a few feet away from you.

‘Shit he’s crashing.’ Exclaims one as the other jumps into action. 

‘What’s happening you ask?’ Your voice shaking as you watch them cut open Frankie’s shirt. 

They don’t answer, to busy trying to stabilise Frankie. 

**_ ‘Bee, what is going on? Talk to me.’  _ **

‘They said he’s crashing.’ You sob, eyes fixed on your ex as they place two paddles on his bare chest.

His body arches from the floor as the shock they administer rocks through his body but one of the EMT’s places two fingers on Frankie's pulse point and shakes his head at his colleague. They go again and once again Frankie’s body jumps, the second shock being rewarded with a pulse and a wheezy breath. 

‘He’s back.’ 

You fall to your knees and sob, your breaths coming in short broken gasps and you can hear Will begging you to tell him what’s happening but you cannot speak, only watch. You follow them blindly to the ambulance, your phone falling from your face as you climb in with him and hold his hand. This was your fault, you couldn't leave him knowing that you were the reason he’d fallen off the wagon again and so you make a promise to him that you’re not going anywhere. 

~

‘How is he?’ Ask’s Will as he gingerly steps into Frankie’s hospital room, Benny silent and stoic behind him.

‘They say he’s going to be okay.’ You reply, stroking the top of his hand with your thumb ‘They say he needs to stay in for a few days for monitoring but they’re confident that he’ll be okay.’ 

‘That’s good.’ 

‘This is my fault.’ You state, your eyes fixed on Frankie as you speak ‘If I hadn’t freaked out-‘

‘You can’t blame yourself for this Bee.’ Pipe’s up Benny, placing his hand on your shoulder ‘He’s been struggling with this for a while.’

‘But I gave him a reason to fall back into it again.’ You fire back, tears slipping down your cheeks ‘I just… I got so caught up in him again. We didn't use protection and I freaked out when I realised. I dealt with it all wrong.’ 

‘Bee you cannot take responsibility for this. Frankie’s been delicate for a long time but he brought this on himself. He chose to go down this route and he needs to be the one to sort his shit out. All we can do is try to help him.’ Chimes in Will, his tone stern. 

~

Frankie had been surprised when he’d woken to find you at his side but after the initial, inevitable, argument that you shared, he’d ended up glad you were there. You talked, you cried and you finally grieved for the baby that you’d never had a chance to meet and it had brought you both the closure you needed.

‘Why Frankie?’ You ask as you look at him with sad eyes, his own meeting yours and mirroring your expression. 

‘I don’t know.’ He answers honestly, his bottom lip quivering as he speaks ‘I uh… I never stopped loving you and that night meant everything to me.’ He pauses, his eyes flitting from side to side as he thinks carefully about his next words ‘Fuck… When you told me that you weren’t on contraception a part of me kinda hoped I’d gotten you pregnant… But then I realised that that was an asshole thing to hope for and that I was only thinking that because a baby might fill the hole that I’ve had inside me all these years. It all came flooding back and I was falling. I couldn’t see a way out and it just hurt so damn much. I just wanted it to stop hurting.’ 

‘Frankie I-‘ You stop yourself, not really knowing what to say to him ‘I still care about you so much and when I saw you laying there I realised that I couldn’t stand the idea of you not being in my life anymore.’ 

‘But you don’t love me anymore.’ 

Did you still love him? You definitely still felt something for him but it was difficult to pinpoint what that was right now. You sat there for a moment, your mouth opening and closing as you try to find the right thing to say but you can't because the truth is, you didn’t know. 

‘Right, of course.’ 

‘Frankie I-’

‘It’s fine Bee I get it.’ He replies, giving you a weak smile ‘You’ve moved on. Wish I could.’ 

You were the one to take him home, happy to find that Will had gotten the window sorted and the glass cleared. One less thing for Frankie to worry about. You stayed at his to help him as he recovered, slipping into a sort of regime where you go to work, come back and cook for you both. It started to feel like it had but as Frankie got stronger, you realised that he really didn’t need your help anymore. Neither of you wanted to bring up the subject as neither of you wanted things to change but things couldn’t stay like this forever. 

‘Work has okayed me to go back.’ Says Frankie as he clears the plates from the table.

‘Oh right… that's great.’ You reply, sipping from your wine glass as you watch him scrape the plates into the bin under the sink.

‘You don’t need to stick around anymore you know.’ He continues as he starts to fill the sink with hot soapy water ‘I’m not going to fall off of the wagon again.’ 

‘No…’ You pause, your heart and stomach clenching as you fight to keep your tears at bay ‘No of course you won’t. I’ll uh… I’ll pack my stuff and I’ll be out of your hair by tomorrow.’ 

‘No Bee that’s not what I meant. I'm not throwing you out.’ 

‘No, you’re right. It's been a month, you can take care of yourself.’ You state, giving him your best fake smile ‘I should get back to my place before people start to realise its empty.’ You stand, leaving your wine and looking at Frankie who’s watching you with a sad expression ‘I’ll be in my room if you need me.’ 

The tears came streaming down your cheeks as you packed your clothes into your case. Why were you so sad about this? It’s not like the two of you had gotten back together. You’d not even spoken about that night. You couldn’t it, the sex had been the best you’d had in years and it had felt so right at the time but you’d felt guilty afterwards. You weren’t quite ready to move on from Andy yet. The more you thought about it, the more things started to fall into place and you realised you couldn’t spend another minute in this house with him… Because you were still in love with him. You still loved Frankie Morales. 

‘Where are you going?’ He asks as he sees you wheeling your bags to the door. 

‘I need to go.’ You state, wiping your tears away. 

‘Why?’

‘Because I can’t stay here any longer.’ You reply but you don't look at him.

‘Why not?’ He pushes, grabbing your arm and forcing you to look at him. 

‘Because I’m still in love with you.’ You yell, fat tears rolling down your cheeks ‘And it’s wrong of me to be. I’m still… I…’ 

‘Andy died two years ago Bee.’ He says softly, his face softening as he speaks ‘Do you seriously think he’d want you to be alone for the rest of your life?’ 

‘No… I don’t know.’ You sob, your eyes glancing at the rings on your left hand ‘I loved him so much.’ You continue, smiling at a memory of him ‘After you, I didn’t think I’d even find what we had again but then I met him. I don’t expect you to understand but I just need time to figure my shit out.’ You pause, looking up at him again ‘So I think, for now, we shouldn’t see or speak to each other but I need you to promise me that you won’t lose your shit again. I can’t go through that again.’ 

‘Take all the time you need.’ He replies, letting go of your arm. 

He watches you as you leave, throwing your cases into the trunk of your car as you wipe away your tears with the back of your hand. It hurt so much to leave him but you had to. You couldn’t bear the guilt any longer. 


	3. Chapter 3

You pace nervously as Will stares at the two items you handed him, your palms sweating as you wait for him to speak. You weren’t sure why it was him that you’d come to first about this, you had girlfriends that you considered yourself close to but you’d thought of none of them when it had come to this. Will finally looked up at you, his expression exceedingly difficult to read as you finally allowed yourself to stand still. 

‘You’re sure?’ 

‘Well I’m like a month late and those two tests I handed you seem pretty certain.’ You reply, running a shaky hand through your hair. 

‘Have you booked an appointment?’ Will questions, placing the two sticks down on the coffee table. 

‘Yeah, it’s on Monday after work.’ You reply, scaling the lounge to sit on the chair opposite him. 

‘Whose is it?’ You knew that question was going to come but you still didn’t know how to answer it. Will can see your hesitation and he sits back in his seat ‘Have you been with anyone since Frankie?’ He counters, tiltings his head to the side as he waits for your answer. 

You shake your head and confirm his suspicions. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he thinks about what to tell you, what to say to make you less nervous but he was coming up blank. It was hard now that he knew what it was that had torn you and Frankie apart in the first place and now to be pregnant again with his child. God only knows how you were feeling right now. 

‘Frankie and I…’ You start, your voice shaking as your eyes settle on the tests on the coffee table ‘We uh, we got pregnant back when we were together. We were so exciting, Frankie more so than me I think. He started making all these plans for a party to reveal the gender and pop the news to you all. We’d had a cake made and had gone to buy supplies for the party when I started to bleed heavily right in the middle of the cereal aisle of Walmart.’ You continue, feeling your breath hitch in your throat ‘I collapsed from the blood loss and when I came to, Frankie was looking down at me with the most heartbreaking expression on his face and I knew then… We’d lost the baby. He took it really hard but I was numb to it all, thought it was better to bury my grief than wallow in it. I walked out on him because I couldn’t deal with his pain and I have hated myself for doing that to him for the past ten years.’ 

‘Bee I-‘

‘It was a boy.’ You interrupt, a single tear falling down your cheek ‘The bakery obviously still delivered the cake and when I’d thrown it in the trash the thing fell to pieces. The sponge was blue.’ 

‘I’m sorry.’ Will says simply, leaning forward to take your hand ‘Are you going to tell him?’ 

‘I have to Will.’ You exclaim, throwing your hands up in exasperation 'I can’t keep this from him but I’m so scared of how he’s going to react.’ 

‘This is Frankie we’re talking about.’ Will chuckled, giving you a warm smile ‘That man has been in love with you for twenty years. He dated girls here and there but they came to nought. They weren't you Bee. So if you tell him that you’re pregnant with his baby, he will be the happiest man in the world.’

You nod at his statement, taking a few minutes to mull over his words as you try and decide what to do next. You hadn’t spoken to Frankie since you’d left a few days ago, you’d needed time to get your head straight and this was an unexpected set back that you had not needed. You looked at the tests and then and back at Will again, your bottom lip trapped between your teeth as you plan your next words carefully. 

‘I still love him.’ You start, earning a surprised look from Will ‘I told him as much before I left the other day but I still love Andy too! I should be pregnant with his baby right now not my ex’s. We had so much ahead of us but-‘ 

‘Bee you can’t keep holding on to the past.’ Groaned Will as he threw his head in his hands ‘Andy was a wonderful guy. We all miss him so much but you can’t stop yourself from being happy because you feel like you owe it to him to stay faithful. It’s been two years Bee. Let him go.’ 

Of course, it was Will that would force you to see sense. He was always the voice of reason when you were being stupid and you realised at that moment that that's exactly what you were being. There was a man out there that loved you. That had been for two decades and you were carrying his child now. You’d always known that you had to let Andy go but there had been a part of you that refused to believe that he’d been ripped from you only a month after you’d gotten married. 

‘What’s Frankie doing tonight?’ You ask, your expression changing. 

‘Nothing as far as I’m aware.’ He replied, shrugging his shoulders ‘I had asked him if he wanted to go for a beer tonight but he’s trying to avoid anything like that at the moment apparently.’ 

‘Right.’ You nod your head and grab the tests and your coat ‘Thanks, Will. Always the one to knock some sense into me.’ 

He gives you a tight squeeze and a friendly kiss on the temple before opening the door for you. You give him a big smile and leave, sprinting to your car as the rain starts to come down hard. You spend the whole drive planning what you’re going to say to him. You were still nervous about how he was going to take the news but you were a little less worried than you were before. You’d already decided when both of those pregnancy tests came back positive that you were going to keep it, there was no way you weren't but you’d also known that you had to give Frankie the option to be a part of its life so that's exactly what you were going to do. Pulling up to his house, you find yourself reliving the moment you’d found him close to death and you pray to whatever god is listening that you wouldn’t be walking into that again. Not wanting to witness him convulsing on the floor as drug-induced seizure tears through him. You take a few deep breaths to calm your nerves and push your door open, smoothing down your dress before jogging to his front door and knocking three times. You squint when Frankie opens the door and the light from the porch momentarily blinds you. As your eyes adjust to the light you see Frankie staring back at you but his expression was not the one you’d been hoping for. It was cold and indifferent and suddenly you started to panic again as you tried to give him a genuine smile. 

‘What are you doing here Bee?’ 

‘I uh… I need to-‘ You struggled to find the words, your head thundering in your chest as you fight to keep your breathing under control ‘We need to talk.’ 

He doesn't say anything, just kicks the door open the rest of the way and motions for you to enter with his open hand. You gingerly step inside, rubbing your palms together as you stand and wait for him to join you. 

‘Want a drink?’ He asks, lifting the bottle of red he had sat on the coffee table.

_ So much for not drinking  _ You thought to your self ‘No thanks.’ 

‘Suit yourself.’ He replies as he sits down on the couch and tops up his glass ‘What is it we need to talk about?’ 

‘Why are you being so cold?’ 

‘Are you serious?’ He scoffs, looking at you in amazement ‘You tell me you love me, that you need to think and then you go completely dark on me.’ 

‘I know I’m sorry.’ You reply, nodding at him guiltily ‘Something uh… Something came up.’ 

‘Really?’ He looks at you expectantly, waiting for you to elaborate. 

‘Fuck right.’ You start as you psych yourself up ‘Frankie I’m uh… I’m…’

‘You’re what Bee?’ He growls, getting more and more impatient. 

‘I’m pregnant.’ You finish as Frankie sips his wine, spitting it over the glass coffee table as he looks up at you in surprise. 

‘You’re what?’ He asks, his eyes wide as he mops his face with the sleeve of his shirt. 

‘I am pregnant Frankie.’ You reply, running your hands through your hair 'And it’s yours by the way.’ 

He says nothing for some time, just stares at you as the information that you gave him slowly starts to sink in. You rummage in your pockets and pull put out the two positive tests, handing them to him as you feel your heart thumping in your throat. You watch him as he looks down at them both, a moment of Deja Vu washing over you as you watch his face light up. He covers his mouth with his hand as he lets out a choked sob, eyes brimming with tears as he looks up at you. 

‘You’re… You’re really?’ 

You nod, giving him a sweet smile and within the blink of an eye, he was up from where he’d been sitting and kissing your belly, arms wrapped around your middle. Your heart warmed at his reaction and you could feel your own tears start to develop as you watched him whisper to the tiny little being growing inside of you. 

‘My next statement was going to be, you can be as involved as you want… I take it from this that you want to be very involved.’ You chuckle, cupping his face as he looks up at you. 

‘I want it all with you Bee.’ He states, leaning into your touch before kissing your palm ‘I know I can never replace him but please let me give you and our baby the world.’ 

You nod, smiling at him you giggle when he captures your lips with his and kisses you with such love and adoration that you never wanted it to end.

~

You both stand next to the black balloon that contained the sex of your baby. You’d pleaded with Frankie not to do something so cheesy but after giving you his signature puppy dog eyes you couldn’t resist him and so here you were, surrounded by your closest friends and family waiting on bated breath to share with you in the surprise. You'd teased Frankie about his weird obsession with these gender reveals but you also found it so sweet how excited he was. You had decided to wait until well after the three-month mark, not wanting to tempt fate again and so now, a little over 4 months gone you're finally learning what they are. 

‘Come on guys don’t keep us waiting!’ Yells Benny, cheering you both on ‘Fuck that balloon up!’ 

Everyone chuckles at Ben’s statement and you look at Frankie who nods at you, grabbing hold of the balloon so that you can pop it with the needle pinched between your fingers. You stab at the rubbery surface and everyone chuckles when the balloon doesn't budge, jabbing at it a few more times before Fish takes the needle off of you and pops it the first time. Pink confetti fills the air and everyone cheers before Frankie pulls you into a sweet kiss as you both squeal with excitement. You'd both admitted you really hoped it was a girl and sometimes, it appears, wishes come true. 

‘Fuck yeah!! Catfish and Bee are having a wee lass!’ Yells Benny and Will punches him on the arm as everyone laughs at his antics. 

‘Congratulations guys.’ Says Will as he approaches you both, pulling you into individual hugs before Benny squeezes you both ‘You happy?’ 

‘Elated.’ Replies Frankie as he looks at you sweetly again and pulls your lips to his as he rests his large hand on your ever-growing bump. 

‘Who knew you guys banging on my Birthday would bring you back together and...’ He points at your belly as he gives you a cheeky wink ‘You’re welcome!”

‘Of course, you’d take credit for this.’ Jibes Will as he rolls his at his brother ‘So I guess you guys need to think of a name! Got any ideas?’ 

‘Um… A few but nothing’s set.’ You reply, resting your head against Frankie’s shoulder as his thumb rubs circles on your bump. 

‘You have time.’ States Will as he gives you both a friendly pat on the arm ‘Just whatever you do, don’t name it after this asshole.’ He finishes, pointing at his brother beside him with his thump. 

The rest of the evening goes perfectly, your dad and stepmom giving you bag after bag of baby things they’d collected since you’d announced you were to have one. Your step mum loved to knit and so much of the stuff they had given you was hand made but fortunately for you, and the baby, she had good taste and so none of it was tat. You ended the evening by thanking everyone for coming, for the presents and for supporting you and Frankie through what had been a nervous few months. When all was said and done you both collapsed on the couch together and revelled in the peace and quiet, glad to have the house to yourselves again. 

‘So we're having a girl.’ States Fish as he places a sweet kiss on your swell before resting his cheek there. 

‘Yes, we are.’ You reply, grinning from ear to ear as you watch him hum to her. 

Frankie smiles at you, climbing up your body as he kisses you hungrily, his free hand sliding past the waistband of your leggings, cupping your sex and you gasp as you unconsciously move your hips to gain the friction you now needed. Seeing you pregnant with his baby turned out to be a huge turn-on for him and he couldn’t get enough of you but something that he really missed was going down on you, something he swore he’d never take advantage of again. Slipping two fingers inside you, he started to pump them steadily, grinning against your skin as your moaned loudly and gripped his hand to urge him deeper. 

‘So beautiful.’ He whispers in your ear as he increases his pace, curling his fingers ever so slightly so that he's hitting that perfect spot within. 

‘Fuck!!’ You yell, grabbing a fistful of hair as you throw your head back. 

He could feel you were close already, your walls contracting around his fingers and so he used his palm to add a little extra friction against your swollen clit. That was all you needed and you climaxed hard, screaming his name as your back arched off of the couch. He helped you ride out your orgasm before placing his hand on your belly again and kissing you sweetly as you revel in your high. It's rudely interrupted and you both jumping when the baby decides to kick for the first time, right at that very moment. 

‘I don’t think she liked that daddy.’ You say, your voice a little whiney as you start to come down from your high. 

‘Say that again’ He says, looking at you with his perfect brown eyes. 

‘She didn’t like that?’ 

‘No, the other thing.’ He begs, resting his forehead against yours. 

‘Daddy.’ You smile ‘I don’t think she liked Daddy making mummy wriggle about like that.’ 

With that he pulls you into a bruising kiss, his tongue fighting for dominance with yours. 

‘Sorry sweetheart.’ He whispers as he pulls away and kisses your belly ‘Daddy loves you very much.’ 


	4. Chapter 4

You held Frankie’s hand with such a crushing force you worried you’d break it but that was something you couldn’t worry about right now, not when the man between your legs ordered you to push again. You pushed with what felt like every ounce of strength you had left, screaming as the pain tore through every nerve in your body but it was soothed a little when your love placed a comforting hand on your sweat-slick brow. 

‘Come on baby they’re almost here.’ He says, kissing the top of your hand as he willed you to keep going ‘Just one more baby, come on.’ 

The doctor confirmed what Frankie had said and with one last colossal push, you collapsed bonelessly onto the bed, sobbing when you heard your baby girl cry for the first time. You pant, scrunching your eyes shut as you will yourself to stay awake a few minutes longer so that you can meet your daughter but you're just so tired. 

‘You did so good baby.’ Frankie says sweetly as he lays a kiss on your head ‘She’s perfect Bee.’ 

‘Congratulations.’ Said a nurse as she carried the small pink bundle over to you both, carefully placing her in your arms as she beams at you both. 

You look down at the tiny creature in your arms and suddenly feel complete. Her dark brown eyes crack open and her mouth forms this perfect little ‘o’ as she squeaks and coos at you both. You look at Frankie and sob lightly, smiling at him as he rests his forehead against yours and stares lovingly into your eyes, soaking in this moment. 

‘I can’t believe we made something so perfect.’ You say as you look back down at your daughter. 

‘Hey, I just provided the ingredients.’ Starts Frankie, stroking her tiny, plump, cheek with his finger ‘You did all the cooking.’ 

‘She’s got your eyes.’ You highlight, grinning as they start to flutter closed. 

‘Hopefully, that’s all she got from me.’ He joked, pinching your chin and turning your face to look at him ‘She's beautiful so the rest is all you.’ He finishes, kissing you sweetly as you melt at his touch. 

~

‘Benny stop hogging her and let Uncle Will have a cuddle.’ Groaned the older Miller as he watched Ben bounce the infant in his arms. 

‘I can’t help that she loves me best.’ He replies nonchalantly ‘Isn’t that right Baby Bee.’ 

‘So where did the name Isabella come from?’ Asks Will as Frankie comes up behind him and places a friendly hand on his shoulder. 

‘We wanted her to have a Hispanic name.’ You reply, kissing your lover sweetly as you walk towards Benny with a bottle in hand ‘Plus I’ve always loved that name.’ You finish as you make it to Ben’s side ‘Come on its lunchtime.’ You say as you go to take your daughter from the man. 

‘Can I?’ 

Ben’s question takes you by surprise but then you smile and nod, handing him the bottle and watching as she sucks at it eagerly. 

‘Man she’s a hungry one isn’t she.’ 

‘Another thing she inherited from her father.’ You joke, resting your head on Benny’s shoulder as you watch Isabella’s eyes grow wider with each gulp. 

‘I still can’t believe you two have a baby now.’ States Will, throwing his arm around Frankie’s shoulders ‘She’s got Benny hooked.’ 

‘Yeah… She’s going to be a heartbreaker that’s for sure.’ Smiles Frankie as he watches you, watch the baby and he’s sure that he’s found perfection. 

~

2 years later…

‘So what’s so important that you felt the need to drag us all out of bed so early on a Sunday.’ Grumbles Santi as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, graciously accepting the coffee you offer him before taking a seat on the couch.

Ben and Will were already seated, the older Miller bouncing Bella on his knee as she squealed and squeaked with excitement. You watch your daughter as her little hands grab at the man's shirt, large brown eyes filled with delight as Benny and Will pull funny faces at her. 

‘We uh… we have something to tell you.’ You state, grabbing everyone’s attention. 

‘Fire away.’ Say’s Ben as he looks up at you both expectantly. 

‘Bella do you want to show your uncles what mummy and daddy gave you this morning?’ You ask sweetly, smiling as she nods her head. 

Frankie pulls her from Will’s lap and tugs the bib that was sat around her neck off, the boys still looking up at you both patiently. 

‘Ook’ Commands Bella as she points at her chest, her legs flailing about as she wiggles in Frankie’s arms. 

There’s a moment of silence before their mouths drop open. 

‘Are you serious?’ Exclaims Benny, his eyes and grin wide. 

‘Mhmm.’ You reply, nodding as you smile sweetly at them all. 

‘I big sis.’ Squeals Bella with excitement, her small hand tapping his cheek.

‘That’s right little Bee.’ He states as he lifts her belly to his face and pretends to munch away at her middle, giggling as she screams and squeals with glee. 

  
‘Do you know what it is?’ Asks Santi, his toothy grin making you both smile. 

You both nod, smiling at each other as you have a silent conversation with one another before Frankie turns and looks at them all, mouth opening as he readied himself to speak. 

‘Come on guys!.’ Moaned Benny ‘The suspension is killing us.’ 

‘It’s a girl.’ He announces, grinning as everyone cheers. 

‘Congrats man.’ Says Santi as he stands and pats his friend on the arm ‘I know you always wanted two girls.’ 

‘I was hoping it was a boy.’ You state, your hands coming to rest on the bump that had, until now, been well hidden by your oversized sweater. 

‘You’re going to be outnumbered Fish.’ States Benny as he takes a grabby Bella from him ‘Don’t worry baby Bee, you’ll always be my favourite.’ He says to Bella as smothers her little face with kisses. 

‘When are you due?’ Will questions as he glances at your hands, noting how big you are already. 

‘Same date she was.’ You state, smirking at Frankie.

‘Wait does that mean?’ Benny looks at you both with wide eyes. 

‘Yup. Conceived on your birthday brother.’ Confirm’s Frankie, laughing when Ben woots loudly. 

‘Unky Benny?’ Bella pipes up, grabbing his cheeks with her small hands. 

‘Yes, baby Bee.’ 

‘Uv you.’ She states, a look of determination painting her little face. 

‘Well, I love you too baby Bee.’ He replies, giving her the same look before it melts away and is replaced with his signature smile. 

~

You’d jumped at the chance for a night alone when Will and Ben had offered to have Isabella for the night. Frankie was the one that had gotten a little emotional when she’d left, kissing the tip of her nose as she slept soundly in Will’s arms, her chubby cheek resting on his broad shoulder. You were busy drying the last few dishes when you felt two strong arms circle your middle, hands cupping your swollen belly as hot, open-mouthed kisses were laid down along your neck and shoulder. He swayed with you a little as you let your head fall back against his shoulder, revelling in the feeling of him pressed against you. His erection was hard against your ass and you moaned as he pushed down your leggings and let them gather at your ankles. 

‘When was the last time I was able to fuck you in the kitchen?’ He asks, nibbling at your earlobe as his hand travels down to cup your sex. 

‘I think the last time you fucked me in this room was the night Bella was conceived.’ You reply, your breath hitching in your throat as his fingers ghost over your clit. 

‘Well, we better change that.’ He states, pulling your hips towards him so you’re bent over the breakfast bar ‘Already ready for me Bee.’

‘Always.’ You breathe, trapping your lip between your teeth as you feel his now freed erection push up against you. 

There’s no foreplay. No need for it. He pushes himself in, in one swift movement and you both moan in unison as he stretches you out perfectly. Your hand grabs the one of his that’s gripping your hip as the other holds onto the counter for support, squeezing your eyes shut tightly as he starts to rock his hips at a dizzying pace. For what feels like an eternity the only sounds to fill your surroundings is your pleasured moans and skin slapping against skin. It's sinful and you love it, crying out as he adjusts his angle and his length starts to hit that sensitive spot that has you barreling towards your climax.

‘Frankie… I’m…’

‘I know.’ He soothes, pushing himself just a little deeper. 

That’s all it takes and your orgasm rips through you like a tsunami, destroying you as you scream your lover's name. Your climax brings on his own and he grunts deliciously in your ear as he thrusts a few more times, desperate to elongate your highs for a few moments longer. 

‘Fuck Frankie.’ You breathe, desperately trying to regain your senses. 

‘I know.’ He replies, kissing and nibbling at your shoulder before he grabs a cloth and runs it under the tap. 

Gently he cleans the mess you and he have made between your thighs before tossing it in the sink and spinning you around to face him. The look he gives you is different now, loving and soft. You cup his cheek as he leans in to kiss you, your noses brushing when your lips part. 

‘I can’t believe we’re having another girl.’ You exclaim, kissing the tip of his nose before allowing him to drag your leggings back up your wobbly legs. 

‘I thought of a name.’ He says suddenly as he finishes adjusting the waistband of your leggings before putting his hand on your growing womb. 

‘Yeah?’ You ask, his statement piquing your interest. 

‘Andy.’ He states, looking you squarely in the eyes ‘Short for Andressa.’ 

You sob, your hand covering your mouth as the gravity of what he’s saying hits you like a tone of bricks. Your eyes glance over at the wedding photo he’d lovingly hung on your family memory wall. You're stood there in your perfect wedding dress as Andy gazes into your eyes with pure, unadulterated, love. Still one of the happiest days of your life and forever captured in one perfect image.

‘Do you like it?’ He asks, his brow furrowing with concern when you say nothing. 

‘I love it.’ You reply as you return your gaze to him ‘It’s perfect.’ You finish, pulling him into a deep, passionate, kiss as all your worries melt away. 


End file.
